In connection with such a cane handle, known from DE 196 32 718 C2, the clamping element of the clamping device is axially indirectly movable via a rotatably seated arresting member, wherein the arresting member is movable by means of a rotatable actuating member, and is therefor axially movable by means of a screw thread. Therefore the clamping of the hand loop takes place between the arresting member, the clamping element and the bottom of the recess in the cane handle which contains the clamping device.
With this construction, wherein the clamping force is substantially continuously adjustable, once the clamping has been set it remains constant, regardless of whether the loop is pulled upward or downward in relation to the cane handle. The transition from the clamping position to the adjusting position and vice versa must be accomplished by rotating the actuating member, which under certain circumstances can be somewhat cumbersome, particularly when wearing heavy gloves. In regard to manufacturing techniques it is necessary in connection with the known clamping device to connect a number of individual parts with each other and to mount them on the cane handle. Moreover, one end of the loop strip must be longitudinally slit for the length of the displacement capability.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to produce a cane handle of the type mentioned at the outset, wherein the adjustment of the size of the hand loop can be performed in a simpler manner and by using a reduced number of components.